The Return of the Manslayer
by goldwolfgrrrl
Summary: Kaoru is taken from her room one night by an unknown criminal. When she returns, she has a new motive: Kill Kenshin! What will Kenshin do? Will eventually be a KenKao. RR plez!


Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all its characters are not owned by me (  
  
Gold: Konnichiwa! This is my second uploaded fic here! Yay! Please read and review! Enjoy!  
  
Return of the Manslayer  
  
Chapter 1: Kidnapped!  
  
"Hi~ya!" Myoujin Yahiko yelled as he swung his sword into the air. He turned around and brought it up above his head, and swung it at the ground. He panted as he stopped the practice, and sat down on the porch of the Kamiya Dojo. He looked over at a girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail and grinned.  
  
"Heh, I'm better, aren't I, sensei?" He asked smugly, putting emphasis on the word sensei. The girl sighed, and replied, "Sure you are desha, but you still have a long way to go." This girl's name was Kamiya Kaoru, the successor of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Yahiko stuck his tongue out and snarled, "You see now? I'm getting nowhere with you as my sensei!" He bopped her on the head with his bokken and immediately ran off.  
  
Kaoru sat there for a moment, and then sighed. With a sweet voice, she began "Oh Yahi~ko," and then screamed, "YOU DIE NOW YOU BRAT!" She stood up and ran down the hallways of the dojo, yelling his name out with every corner she turned. The floor was smooth and shiny, just cleaned by Dr. Genzai. It was quite slippery.  
  
She raced down the hallway with all the bedrooms on either side. As her left foot hit the ground, it slid backwards, making her fall head first onto the floor with a loud thud. She used her wobbly arms to hoist herself up. After brushing herself off, she thought 'Where is that baka dessha?!' Then she heard the sound of a door sliding open.  
  
"Kaoru dono, are you all right? I heard you fall from in here," a familiar voice said sweetly. She turned around to face Kenshin. She forced a smile and stated, "Yeah, I'm great!" Kenshin keeled back slightly and said with concern in his voice, "Kaoru dono, your nose is bleeding!"  
  
"Huh..?" Kaoru trailed off and put a hand to her nose. Sure enough, there was a small stain of blood on her palm. She gulped and said slowly, "Ok! I'm sure it'll be alright!" Kenshin furrowed his brow in concern. "Really Kenshin! Now where's Yahiko?"  
  
"Oh." The former hitokiri chuckled. "He came by and said he's going for a walk. He'll be back soon. Did he run away from another lesson?" Kaoru giggled and said amused, "Yes, it wouldn't be Yahiko if he didn't!" She turned around and heard him say, "Good day to you." She returned the statement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night after dinner, Kaoru lay down in her futon and wrapped the warm sheets around her. Sighing, she closed her eyes and thought to herself. 'I don't know what I would do if...if everyone weren't here. Each day is like an adventure. They may be annoying or rude...but there's just something special about them all. Such sweet memories...each day here at the dojo...feels so precious....I...I can't imagine Kenshin, Sano...everyone not living here.' She smiled and noticed that her eyes were glazing. A single tear ran down her cheek, left unharmed; for she did not wipe it away. It dried and no more tears were shed.  
  
Kaoru was about to doze off when a rustling sound made her eyes snap open. The sound grew louder. She bolted upright and looked around. There was nothing but the darkness of her room. She frowned uneasily and tried to be calm. Then, right there, was the silhouette of a large figure.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream. But then a hand clasped itself firmly around her jaw. It was big and rough, the skin felt like sandpaper.  
  
"Don't make a sound," a chilling voice whispered into her ear. "It may be your last move..." Kaoru breathed in heavily, and her panicking came to a peak as her eyes flooded with tears. She could hear a low rumbling chuckle; it wasn't a friendly one, but a insane, bone chilling sound that plunged her into horrifying fear.  
  
'No...' her heart raced; her mind was cloudy. Then she felt the tip of a finger pricking the back of her head. She felt drowsy, and then fell into darkness. 'Kenshin...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin sat upright on his futon. He tried to breathe calmly, but his breaths came out as scratchy rasps. He swallowed hard and stood up. 'Something....someone...just called my name.' He opened the door of his room quickly and glided down the black hallway. 'Kaoru!'  
  
He found the doorway to her room in shambles. The wood was cut and splintered; the screening ripped off. He stepped through the rubble, fearing the worst 'Please Kami-sama...don't let her be...' but his fears came true. Kaoru was not in her room. The sheets and quilt of her futon were tossed about and some shelves were knocked over. He stepped back in surprise and ran outside into the cool night air.  
  
"Kaoru!" he shouted, his heart pounding furiously. But there was no reply.  
  
"KAORU!" 


End file.
